MLP: Una aventura de alto vuelo
by Blue Bright Star
Summary: Despues de errores de ortografía, publicación etc, les traigo un fanfic de My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic que trata sobre Scootaloo, una potranca que se encuentra con un grifo extravíado y tiene que llevarlo a casa junto a Rainbow Dash. Espero que les guste es mi primer fanfic :)
1. 1 Que llegue una pony para cuidarme

**Capitulo 1: ¿Cuándo llegará una pony para cuidarme?**

Había en Ponyville una casa. Una casa grande, que tenía muchas habitaciones. En esa casa Vivian potrillos y potrillas. Ninguno tenía un padre o una madre que los cuidaba. En esa casa grande había una yegua, color morado, llamada Cheeriliee quien se encargaba de cuidar a esos potrillos, que eran unos 12 aproximadamente. Ellos eran huérfanos, posiblemente sus padres los habían abandonado, o se habían perdido. Todos eran Pegaso, unicornio o terrenal, provenían de diferentes familias, iban al colegio, jugaban, tenían cutie marks… Bueno, Casi todos…

Habitaba en una de esas habitaciones, una Pegaso potrilla llamada Scotaloo. Era de color anaranjado, su cabello era morado, sus ojos un lila claro y su cutie Mark… No tenía…

Scotaloo asistía al colegio de Ponyville, donde estudiaba y pasaba tiempo con sus mejores amigas: Apple Bloom y Swettie Belle , quienes también eran sus compañeras del grupo de "Cutie Mark Crusaiders", una asociación para ayudar a ponis sin cutie Mark y encontrar su talento especial. Además de esto, Scootaloo se dedicaba en sus tiempos libres a aprender a volar… Pero cada intento era un fracaso. Aleteaba, pero no tenía fuerza para separarse medio metro del suelo.

Saltaba, pero su aleteo era tímido y no podía. Scootaloo quería ser como Rainbow Dash, la pony más cooler de Equestria, pero los sueños de nada servían cuando la esperanza no llegaba más…

Una noche, en su habitación de la casa, Scootaloo leía uno de los libros de Daring Do que había tomado prestado de la biblioteca. Escuchó risas que provenían de afuera. La potrilla dejo el libro abierto arriba de su cama y se acerco a la ventana a mirar lo que significaban esas risas, hasta que logró ver a una de las potrillas que vivían en el lugar. Esta estaba bastante feliz, abrazando a un Pegaso grande y una Pegaso de igual edad. Por otra parte, estaba Cheeriliee viendo con lágrimas de felicidad la escena.

Scootaloo miro a su amiguita tan feliz con su nueva familia, que llena de ira, juntó las cortinas y se subió en su cama, tirando lejos el libro. Una vez sentada, pestañeo y su cara de enojo pasó a ser una cara de tristeza, y se acostó lentamente a llorar, escondiendo su rostro bajo la almohada.

A los segundos llegó Cheeriliee al cuarto. Abrió la puerta y pisó sin querer el libro, entonces lo levantó y sostuvo con sus dientes hasta que vio a Scootaloo llorar. La yegua dejó el libro arriba de un mueble y se acerco a la cama, vio un par de segundos a la niña, y con preocupación le preguntó:" ¿Por qué lloras Scootaloo?"

\- Es que… -contaba lentamente la niña, llorando y con su cara bajo la almohada- Es que todos los ponis de aquí se van con sus nuevas familias…

\- Oh, vamos Scootaloo, como siempre te he dicho, algún día llegara una familia para ti…- la animó Cheeriliee acariciando la melena de la potrilla.

\- No! Espere durante meses y nada pasa- seguía llorando la niña- Creo que es porque no tengo mi cutie Mark y por qué no puedo volar…

\- Scootaloo!- dijo Cheeriliee agarrando la almohada y viendo a la niña- No te preocupes por eso, algún día llegara tu día, no importa que no tengas tu marca, o que no puedas volar aún, pero ya llegara el tiempo en el que todo eso te pasara, y te olvidaras de los llantos que has pasado…

La niña se quedó callada, levantó su cara y se sentó otra vez.

\- Usted lo cree, señorita Cheeriliee?- preguntó con duda la potrilla.

\- Claro que creo!- sonrió la yegua- Y sabes que más Scootaloo? Yo creo en ti…- agregó dándole un abrazo a la niña y sonriéndole.

Scootaloo dejó caer su última lágrima y sonrió. Luego, Cheeriliee se fue del cuarto, y la niña agarró su libro otra vez, para continuar su lectura. Pero antes de ponerse a leer, se acercó a la ventana de nuevo, corrió las ventanas y vio el hermoso cielo azul, repleto de brillantes estrellas.

Con sus ojos brillantes, Scootaloo vio una estrella fugaz pasar, entonces cerró los ojos y pidió un deseo: "Que algún día llegue una pony para cuidarme…"


	2. 2 Último intento

**Capitulo 2: Último intento.**

Semanas después de aquella plática con Cheeriliee, una noche, Scootaloo quiso intentar por "última vez" el logro de conseguir una cutie Mark. La niña había ido a un callejón de apuestas al aire libre, cerca de Sugnacube Corner, donde los pegasos y unicornios adolecentes ponían en juego su poder…

Allí, un Pegaso color azul volaba en círculos. Estaba por batir un record. Los demás ponis adolecentes de su edad lo aclamaban. Ya habría estado volando así hacia 7 minutos, hasta que se mareo y cayó sin respiro… El Pegaso intentó pararse, pero alguien se paró a su lado: Iron Will, quien al parecer, manejaba todo.

\- Descalificado, muchacho!- gritó Iron Will- Y ahora… veté… - le susurró al Pegaso, quien se paró asustado y se fue volando como un rayo.

\- Jojana!- rió fuertemente el toro- Siguiente!

En eso, paso al frente Scootaloo, con su scooter. La potrilla se veia tan pequeña entre toda la montonera de adolecentes, que le causó enorme gracia a Iron.

\- Quién eres?- rió el toro

\- Soy Scootaloo. Scootaloo "Cooler"- respondió la potrilla con su casco (el que lleva en la cabeza al andar en Scooter) en la pezuña, hablando muy segura.

\- Bien "Escuralu" empiezas tu…- dijo Iron.

Al terminar de hablar el toro, una unicornio se le acerco a Scoot, sosteniendo una bandeja con su magia. La pequeña saco unos 10 bits de una bolsa que sostenía y los puso en la bandeja, lo que significaba que ese era el dinero que ella daba para la apuesta. También Iron puso unos 20 bits en esta.

Luego, Scootaloo tomó aire y se subió a su scooter, y con el aleteo de sus alas comenzó a andar en círculos velozmente, pero no duro ni medio minuto que había tropezado, haciendo reír a Iron y al público.

Sin embargo, la niña no se rindió fácilmente, y antes que el toro la tome como perdedora, pidió otra oportunidad. La unicornio se acerco una vez más con la bandeja, y esta vez Scootaloo puso unos 15 bits más, que eran sus ahorros.

Volvió a tomar aire y a subirse a su scooter. Cerró los ojos y pensó en conseguir su marca. Y volvió a aletear y andar en su scooter en círculos, esta vez, duro más que la oportunidad anterior. Incluso anduvo así hasta que el cronometro sonó: 3 minutos exactos, sin mareos ni caídas.

Al cumplirse los 3 minutos, la niña se bajo, le sonrió orgullosamente y dirigió si mirada a Iron, con cara de "Lo logre, b*tch . El público sorprendido le dio el paso a la niña, quien se acerco a la bandeja a retirar su dinero y el de Iron. Luego se dirigió hasta su scooter para subirse e irse a casa, pero antes de lograr tocar su transporte, el toro muy enojado se lo quitó, y ordenó a unos adolecentes a "Darle su merecido"

Scootaloo empezó asustarse a medida que los adolecentes la acorralaban en una esquina, hasta que escuchó una voz conocida que le gritó: "Quédate ahí, Scootaloo". En unos segundos, alguien bajó del cielo y les pegó a los adolecentes, ese alguien era… Rainbow Dash!

La niña sonrió de alegría, pero Rainbow Dash la obligó a que se subiera a su lomo, así escapar de los bravucones. Antes que estos se pararan, Dash despegó vuelo con la niña arriba, pero antes de Irse del lugar, se cruzaron frente de Iron, quien observaba orgullosamente el scooter... Pero de nada le servía mirar, porque de un segundo al otro Dash lo había agarrado!

Así, Dash con Scoot y su scooter, despegó directamente al cielo, donde empezaron las preguntas.

\- Estas bien? No te hicieron daño?- preguntó Dash preocupada y agitada.

\- Sí, estoy bien- respondió Scootaloo mirando sus pezuñas y panza para comprobar que no había heridas.

\- Y por qué hiciste algo tan tonto?!- le preguntó Dash muy enojada mientras pensaba en pegarle a la niña.

\- Oye, solo quería conseguir mi cutie Mark, además las apuestas no son ilegales, lo son si apuestas dinero y arriesgas tu coordinación cardíaca y física- respondió la niña muy segura- Además tengo mi recompensa!- gritó agitando la bolsa con el dinero de la apuesta en la pezuña.

Pero en el momento en el que Scootaloo dejó de hablar, Rainbow Dash se detuvo al notar que estaba rodeada de pegasos de seguridad aérea. Estos pegasos eran quienes se encargaban que los demás volaban con precaución y sin escapar de alguien, pero al escuchar el gritó de la niña, la llevaron a un estilo de cárcel para menores, donde Scootaloo pasó unos diez minutos su encierro. Al cumplir los minutos, la liberaron.

Está salió del lugar con su dinero en la bolsa y su scooter arrastrando, y afuera estaban Rainbow Dash y Cheeriliee esperándola. La yegua abrazó a la niña, Dash se unió al abrazo, pero en un segundo, Cheeriliee les tiró la melena a ambas retándolas por el lió causado.

Abajo, en tierra firme, las 3 caminaban mientras Cheeriliee las retaba.

\- No puedo creer que una de mis pequeñas haya hecho esto, incluso tuve que pedirle a la princesa Twilight un hechizo para poder ir allá arriba y dejar que te liberen.- decía Cheeriliee mientras Rainbow y Scoot se tocaban las melenas después de su tirón.

\- Lo sé señorita Cheeriliee, no volverá a pasar…- dijo la niña mientras veía su costado en blanco.

Las 3 caminaron hasta llegar a las afueras de la casa de cuidado, donde Dash se despidió de ambas y se fue volando. Una vez adentro, Scootaloo subió a su cuarto, donde puso el dinero de la apuesta en una lata y se acostó en su cama, a pensar de lo sucedido. Cuando estaba próxima a dormirse, escuchó que alguien golpeaba su ventana. Ese alguien era Rainbow Dash… Otra vez…

Scootaloo dejó que la Pegaso pasara, y una vez adentro, esta empezó a platicar con la niña.

\- Scootaloo, tú tienes una cabeza muy inteligente y asombrosa, porque no dejas de usarla en tonterías y la usas en algo útil…- dijo Dash desacomodando el peinado de la potra.

\- Lo sé Rainbow Dash, pero yo solo quise conseguir mí… Conseguir mi cutie Mark…- suspiró la niña con la cabeza gacha.

Rainbow Dash la miró unos segundos mientras pensaba, pero en un instante la agarró y comenzó a volar con ella dentro del cuarto. La niña se había asustado ante tal acto mientras que la otra se ría confiadamente.

\- Que haces?- preguntó un poco mareada Scootaloo.

\- Haciendo que mires las cosas de otra forma…- exclamó Dash mientras soltaba a la niña y la miraba muy confianzudamente- Tu quieres conseguir tu marca, te metiste en un lió por eso. ¿Pero sabes que otra cosa hiciste?... Tú, le demostraste a esos lunáticos que pudiste batir un record y confiaste en ti misma para hacerlo, así que si lo hiciste para eso, de seguro confiarás en ti para conseguir tu marca…

Scootaloo se quedó pensando unos segundos, vio su scooter y se acerco a él, mirando que se había despintado un poco por lo de ese día… Pero se despintó haciendo algo que sabía que podía lograr! Luego fue a abrazar a Dash y agradecerle por hacer que no se rinda.

El abrazo duró unos segundos, hasta que Scootaloo escuchó un ruido raro de afuera. Se acercó a la ventana a ver si lograba descubrir el dueño del ruido o que lo causaba, hasta que se volvió a escuchar… El ruido parecía como un rugido, como el de un tigre o león. El tema es que no se sabía de dónde provenía, pero Dash lo escuchó y enseguida adivino la ubicación.

\- El bosque Everfree!- Dijo Dash mientras señalaba con su pezuña el posible lugar del ruido.

Rainbow abrió la ventana, lista para ir a ver lo que era, pero Scoot se subió arriba de ella para acompañarla.

\- Si tu vas, yo te acompañare Rainbow Dash- dijo Scootaloo sonriéndole a la mayor

\- Ahh… ya que- dijo Dash y salió volando velozmente hacia el bosque Everfree, donde supuestamente provenía el rugido…


	3. 3 Rareza en el bosque

**Capitulo 3: Rareza en el bosque. **

Después de minutos de vuelo, Rainbow y Scootaloo llegaron al bosque, donde provenía el ruido.

Scootaloo se bajó de Dash al esta aterrizar en tierra firme. El bosque tenía una apariencia tenebrosa y oscura. Los árboles no tenían hojas, sus ramas eran secas como si nunca hubiera llovido, aunque estaban rodeados de un horrible musgo al alrededor. El suelo estaba resbaloso, parecía ser piedra encerada en vez de tierra. El cielo desde allí se veía verde, y la luna amarilla.

Rainbow y Scoot caminaron un poco asustadas en el lugar, preocupándose por cada ruidito de allí, hasta quien el rugido se volvió a escuchar… Y esta vez, mucho más fuerte…

\- Scootaloo, por aquí!- gritó Dash al correr unos arbustos y ver una cueva.

La niña fue con ella, y con sus patas temblando fueron a la cueva. Se acercaron solo a la entrada, y el rugido se volvió a escuchar, esta vez aturdiéndolas: el animal que rugía estaba adentro de la cueva, y al hacer eco se escuchaba en toda Ponyville.

Ambas entraron tímidas al lugar, hasta que sin querer en plena oscuridad de la cueva se toparon con… UN GRIFO!

Scootaloo iba a gritar del susto, pero Rainbow le tapo la boca con su pezuña antes de hacerlo. El grifo estaba allí, acostado y cansado, pero rugía a cada rato. Su mirada podía decir mucho: cansancio, estrés, o tal vez era otra cosa…

\- Mira Rainbow… Su ala…- dijo Scootaloo señalándole a Dash un ala del animal, que al parecer estaba herida.

\- Creo que se le lastimó por algo…- dijo Dash sin saber qué hacer.

El grifo se quejaba de dolor, eso explicaban los rugidos. Lo extraño era que solo rugía, y no hablaba. Los demás grifos como ellos hablaban y podían comunicarse con voz, pero ese grifo, al parecer no tenía fuerzas para hablar, solo le salían gemidos y gruñidos como un animal cualquiera… Dash tenía ganas de irse a dormir, pero Scoot le pidió a que quedase un rato más….Sin embargo, no duraron ni medio minuto más allí que se escucharon gritos y voces.

Dash fue afuera a ver y vio algo terrible: Unos ponis con una chaqueta verde y un sombrero (parecido a la ropa de Daring Do) quemando unos árboles. Los ponis bajaban de un salto de las alturas y aterrizaban de pie en tierra firme, y caminaron lentamente y con antorchas que sostenían a la cueva. La montonera se quedó en la entrada…

\- Sé que estás allí, Bestias de bestias!- gritó uno de esos ponis, un Pegaso color café claro, cabello negro y ojos verdes.

Dash miró todo, y corrió a avisarle a Scootaloo que tenían que irse, pero antes de llegar con su hermana adoptiva, se notó un temblor en la cueva. Dash y Scoot apenas al darse vuelta vieron fuego aproximarse a ellas. Toda la cueva se estaba quemando! Y lo peor era que la única salida estaba ardiendo, pero había otra forma de salir: Un agujero en el techo.

Dash obligó a Scoot a subirse arriba para huir, pero había alguien más: el grifo. Este se paro, intento volar pero tropezaba en cada intento, al parecer su ala lastimada se lo impedía, pero no había otra forma para salir más que el agujero!

El fuego iba dominando toda la cueva hasta derrumbar un poco de esta, entonces, Dash agarró a Scootaloo con su boca y como pudo, la lanzó hacia arriba, haciendo que Scoot salga hacia afuera. Pero había que salvar al habitante de la cueva. Dash intento ayudar escalar al grifo, pero las paredes ya estaban muy calientes, el fuego demasiado cerca. Era como un terremoto allí dentro, todo empezaba a caer. Sin rendirse, Dash ayudó al grifo a escalar, aguantándose el humo y el calor, hasta que este logró salir, pero Dash aún estaba allí…

El fuego estaba demasiado cerca de ella, casi rodeándola. La Pegaso de cabello arcoíris sentía como el fuego rozaba sus pezuñas, pero con esfuerzos, se acerco al agujero, pero se detuvo cuando escuchó al pony otra vez

\- Estas atrapada, Bestia…- se escuchó la voz y de la nada una red se disparó hacia Dash, esta estaba a punto de caer junto a toda la cueva, pero con un respiro hondo, Dash salió volando y pudo huir, aunque cayó en tierra al verse enredada en la red.

Scootaloo corrió a ayudarla, y así pudo sacarse la trampa, pero de un instante al otro, toda la cueva se derrumbó…

Dash y la niña miraron un rato el escenario: una cueva convertida en cenizas o piedras con algo de fuego incluyendo el horrible paisaje. Dash se paro y sacudió un poco, vio que una de sus alas sangraba un poco por el fuego, pero aún podía volar… Pero para prevenir, se curó con una hoja.

Mientras la Pegaso se cubría el ala con la hoja, Scoot miraba al grifo, que se alejaba cada vez más, y en un rugido más, se fue volando, aunque se veía que caía y volvía a elevar. Elevaba y caía de nuevo.

\- Bien niña, ahora vámonos a casa, de seguro Cheeriliee te está esperando, no tuvimos que venir aquí…- dijo Dash mientras miraba su ala

\- Lo… Lo sé- dijo Scoot mirando hacia la dirección donde había ido el grifo- Pero a donde crees que irá? ¿Y por qué estaba lastimado?

\- No lo sé Scootaloo, pero es hora de dormir, ahora te acompañare a tu cuarto y adiós, mañana nos olvidaremos de esto…- dijo Dash mientras iniciaba paso.

Scootaloo seguía mirando hacia el horizonte, sabía que ese grifo tenía algún problema, pero un problema que no se sabía…


	4. 4 Extraña Siesta, Extraño saber

**Capitulo 4: Extraña siesta. Extraño saber. **

Al día siguiente, Scootaloo volvía del colegio. Era alrededor del mediodía cuando volvió a casa. Allí Cheeriliee la acompaño de vuelta, y al llegar almorzó con el resto de los ponis del orfanato: solo 6. Scootaloo, quien almorzó poco. Aún estaba preocupada por lo de la noche anterior, y quería saber más sobre eso, pero también parecía cansada, entonces se levantó de la mesa y subió a su cuarto.

Una vez en su habitación, Scootaloo se acostó en su cama a pensar, miró que en su mesa de luz estaba el libro de Daring Do, y empezó a ver las imágenes, mientras pensaba lo de la noche anterior… Empezó a ojear todas las ilustraciones de las páginas. Muchas eran de la aventurera escapando de rocas, rescatando animales, capturando bandidos y… En la última página, estaba ilustrado algo que le hizo familiar a la niña: Un grifo, parecido al de la noche.

La niña le prestó atención a la ilustración, era el grifo y Daring a su lado. Arriba de la imagen estaba escrito que esa era la aventura del Grifo, la cual era una pequeña parte del libro, solo un par de paginas trataba de eso… Scoot empezó a leer esas páginas… :

_ "En un brillante atardecer, Daring Do volvía de su aventura, con el rubí de Arabia Equina en su bolso. Caminaba regreso a casa, hasta que en una cueva en el camino se topó. La curiosa entró a la cueva, y allí se encontró con un grifo… Un grifo que podía hablar. _

_Ambos se hicieron muy amigos. Su amistad era como la de un potrillo y su mascota: inseparables compañeros de aventuras. Hasta que un día, Daring notó que el grifo tenía que ser atrapado por los exploradores del reino, entonces, antes que salga el sol, una noche la aventurera viajó con el grifo hacia un hermoso paisaje. Un lugar lleno de colinas, grutas y cuevas montañosas, Donde esas criaturas mitad león y mitad águila habitaban… Allí se quedó el grifo, a convivir con los de su especie… _

_Más se dice, que ese paisaje se encuentra oculto entre unas montañas al este de Canterlot, escalándolas y cruzando las cordilleras nevadas, luego del cruel frío, se llegaba a un bosque de hermoso verde, y detrás de él, el habitad de los grifos…"_

Al terminar de leer la historia, Scoot se paró para guardar el libro a su lugar, lo agarró con su boca, pero accidentalmente se le cayó en una de sus pezuñas. La niña se quejó con un "_Ay!" _ Y se agarró la pezuña accidentada, ya que el libro era muy pesado.

Mientras la niña se revisaba, atrás se escuchó un ruido extraño. Scoot no le prestó atención, y siguió revisándose a ver si no tenía nada… Pero atrás de ella se volvió a escuchar otro ruido, como un rasguño en un mueble, entonces se dio vuelta a ver y allí vio… El creador del ruido era… El grifo! Pero… ¿Cómo estaba el grifo de la noche anterior en el cuarto de Scoot si este se habría ido volando a otro lugar? Eso no se podía saber bien de a simple vista…

El grifo estaba atascado entre la pared y un mueble de la Potrilla, pero logro pasar y accidentalmente con su cola tiró una montonera de libros, pero sin mirar dirigió paso hacia Scootaloo, quien la miraba sorprendidamente, incluso asustada.

Scoot, más bien asustada, respiraba con terror al ver que la rara criatura se le acercaba más y más, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, cerró los ojos y… Slup! El grifo le había pasado la lengua por la cara, como habitualmente le hace un perro a su dueño.

Scootaloo se quedó sorprendida. EL grifo la miraba con una sonrisa. Pero igualmente, la potrilla se alejo un poco marcha atrás, pero sin querer tropezó… Al parecer había pisado un hueco en el suelo y con la caída, se había roto más… Y lo peor, que Scootaloo quedó atrapada en el hoyo! Intentaba pararse cuando el grifo se acercó a observarla. Pero la potrilla estiro su casco para sostenerse de algo y levantarse, y no se dio cuenta que agarró el libro, y pensando que era su mesa de luz, lo tiró con fuerza y… Se le cayó el libro encima!

El grifo se le acerco para ayudarla, pero la potrilla no aceptaba su ayuda y volvió a estirar su casco y ahora si sostenerse de la mesa de luz… El tema era que lo tironeo tanto para levantarse que todo lo que estaba arriba de este se la cayó encima: una lámpara, un diario personal, una pluma de escribir, una bandeja con galletas y su manta de CMC… Scootaloo quedó atrapada entre tanta montonera! Pero el grifo estiró sus patas de águila y la levantó, liberándola del hoyo. Pero en vez de dejarla en el suelo, la agarró y le pegó muy suave en la cabeza, como un bebé!

Scootaloo se puso seria y se libero de los patas del raro animal… Pero al pararse en el suelo, se quedó a mirarlo. El grifo la miraba a ella sin decir nada, pero después de unos segundos, Scootaloo cambió su seriedad a duda, y miró al grifo con curiosidad de cómo saber cómo habría llegado allí… Se le acercó al animal para observar su ala lastimada y este se dio vuelta. Al parecer, el grifo no quería dejar mostrar su herida, pero la niña insistía en verla, incluso se subió arriba del grifo para ver y este se enojó, y empezó a sacudirse haciendo caer a Scoot de nuevo al suelo.

Scootaloo habría caído con la cabeza mirando debajo de su cama, y se encontró con un sombrero, un sombrero de aventurero, como el de Daring Do. Este había sido regalado por Rainbow Dash cierto tiempo antes de ese día. Al pararse, la potrilla observo el sombrero y soltó una sonrisa. El grifo detrás de ella observaba el objeto con mucha intensidad, tanta, que en un segundo se lo quitó a Scootaloo y empezó a olfatearlo. Luego de unos segundos, lo agarró con su boca y dirigió su mirada hacía la ventana, que estaba abierta. Scoot supo lo que tramaba el grifo y corrió a cerrar la ventana, pero el animal no era lento y echó a correr hasta salir hacia afuera!

Scootaloo vio que el grifo aterrizó abajo, en la puerta del hogar, y asustada por lo que podía hacer, bajó rápidamente para buscarlo, corrió hacia la puerta, pero Cheeriliee la detuvo…

\- A dónde vas Scootaloo?- le preguntó la maestra al verla muy asustada

\- Emm… Voy a- decía la potrilla mientras pensaba algo- A intentar de nuevo conseguir mi cutie Mark!- añadió mientras largó una sonrisa falsa.

\- Maravilloso Scoot, Suerte!- le dijo Cheeriliee y le dio un pequeño abrazo.

Enseguida se soltó del abrazo de Cheeriliee y corrió hacia afuera, donde no había nadie. El grifo no estaba! Entonces, empezó a buscarlo mientras corría. Lo busco por todo ese lugar, sólo había conejos, mariposas, la amable Fluttershy y niños jugando… Entonces se dispuso a buscarlo por toda Ponyville hasta encontrarlo. El pueblo de ponis estaba totalmente llena: los caballos caminaban para todas partes, entraban a tiendas, compraban en los puestos de comida, hablaban en medio camino… Scootaloo era algo bajita, y no podía localizar al animal, pero escuchó un gritó y siguió el sonido para ver si podría haber sido algo relacionado con el…

\- Una serpiente! Ayuda!- gritaba ni más ni menos que la abuela Smith mientras veía una cola de león entre unas cajas con peras…

\- Señora Smith!-Dijo Scootaloo preocupada y se acercó a la ancianita- Esta usted bien?

\- Claro que no! Acabo de ver a una serpiente entre esas peras- exclamó asustada la abuela en cuanto vio que la "serpiente" no estaba más.

Scootaloo supo que esa "serpiente" de la que hablaba Smith, era la posible cola del grifo, y siguió buscándolo, hasta verlo caminar lentamente con la gorra en su boca, pasando detrás de Pinkie Pie Y los señores Cake quienes charlaban alegremente sin notar quien pasaba detrás suyo..

Antes de perderlo de vista, corrió hacia allí, pero Pinkie la detuvo y se puso a hablar y hablar, sobre fiestas, pasteles, globos, y no soltaba a la potrilla, quien sin escuchar la voz de la pony rosada, veía que el grifo pasó caminando entre dos casas, al parecer allí había un callejón, entonces se soltó de Pinkie y corrió hacia el lugar, donde vio al grifo escalar una pared para subir al techo.

Antes de perderlo de nuevo, saltó y se agarró de la cola de este, y una vez ambos en el techo, Scootaloo intentó pararlo, pero el animal no se rendía, y caminó y salto techo por techo, con la niña agarrada de su cola. Al parecer, nadie notó la presencia de esos dos arriba, pero el habilidoso bicho logró llegar a un techo muy alto, de una casa de dos pisos. Allí, la vista era poca: un establecimiento al parecer, arruinado o incendiado. A su lado, unas casitas negras o azules, pequeñas y descoloridas, como la yegua de las pesadillas.

El grifo se tiró del techo y cayó de pie en el suelo, y con cuidado sin hacer que Scootaloo se golpeé. Luego, ambos se quedaron mirando el establecimiento, que parecía haber sido un estilo de club pero grande.


	5. 5 Un lugar y un caso misterioso

**Capitulo 5: Un lugar misterioso… Y un caso misterioso… **

Scootaloo se soltó de la cola del animal, y se acercó al lugar. No se escuchaba nada, no había nada. Solo un poco de olor a quemado. La niña se acercó a la puerta, que al darle un empujoncito, se abrió. Con sus cascos temblando, pasó adentro, donde no se veía casi nada, todo estaba oscuro, se iluminaba mínimamente debido a la poca luz que entraba de las ventanas.

Scootaloo dio unos pasos mientras veía un poco lo que estaba alrededor: al parecer eran cajas, papeles, mesas y sillas. Estaba observando calladamente hasta que de repente, se escuchó que la puerta del lugar se cerró: Era el grifo, que al parecer sin querer la cerró y su cola se quedó trancada.

Scoot le ayudó a sacarla, y ambos siguieron paso hasta un claro en el lugar. Allí iluminaba la luz que entraba de una ventana grande. Según lo que se encontraba, eso habría sido, hacía mucho tiempo, un lugar donde los exploradores se juntaban… Exploradores de qué?

Scootaloo se acercó a una mesa grande y agarró un cuaderno con cosas escritas. Las hojas de este estaban arrugadas, pero la potrilla colocó el cuaderno al claro que más iluminaba y se puso a leer, o mejor dicho, a ver las ilustraciones o información que estaba en este, poco se notaba. Mientras investigaba, el grifo observaba todo a su alrededor, en su observación, chocó con un pizarrón, que tenía dibujado en el, un león, un águila y… Un grifo!

El animal notó que el dibujo tenía que ver con su especie y empezó a rugir alegre, interviniendo con la investigación de la potrilla, quien dejó el cuaderno en la mesa al ver el dibujo en el pizarrón. Se acercó y con curiosidad empezó a leer lo que decía al lado de los dibujos.

\- El grifo salvaje es una especie de animal mezclado entre león y águila que habita en Equestria desde el reinado de la Princesa Celestia- leía Scootaloo en voz alta mientras su compañero la escuchaba- Con el paso del tiempo, la raza se fue adaptando a la de equinos, se fue civilizando y uniéndose con los caballos, formando así la raza de los Grifos comunes, siendo los aceptados por la sociedad ecuestre. Aún, habita otra especie de grifos apartados de las zonas urbanas: los grifos salvajes, que son en realidad los primeros en aparecer y su raza ha existido durante años. Estos habitan entre las montañas del este, en peligro de extinción…- finalizó la potrilla al leer lo último, lo que la sorprendió.

Miró al grifo durante unos minutos y se quedó pensando, hasta llegar a una posible conclusión: El grifo se habría escondido en la cueva al lastimarse, escapaba de unos posibles cazadores que lo seguían, pero al destruir su único escondite, rastreo a sus visitantes de la noche y fue a parar a la habitación de Scootaloo. Mientras pensaba, el grifo miraba el dibujo del pizarrón y se acerco a él, como queriendo acariciarlo. La potrilla al verlo, se puso a pensar de nuevo, y supo que ese animalito tenía que ir con los de su especie, así que sin nada más que decir, fueron a la puerta para irse en cuanto una red cayó al lado de ambas.

\- Deja a esa bestia!- se escuchó en el lugar- Solo déjala!- continuó quien hablaba, que a los instantes apareció y mostro ser una Pegaso.

\- No!- la retó Scootaloo y se dio vuelta para abrir la puerta, pero esta estaba cerrada con llave al parecer.

\- Déjala ir!- continuó la Pegaso, mientras que atrás de ella, un grupo de pegasos con cuerdas, redes y mochilas aparecían detrás de cajas…

El grifo se asustó y largó un gemido de miedo. Scootaloo, a su lado, percibió que esos pegasos eran quienes querían atrapar al animal. La niña no dejaría ir a su nuevo compañero, entonces hecho a correr mientras que este la seguía. Sin embargo, los pegasos eran veloces y alcanzaron a la potrilla. Esta miró unos segundos el lugar y vio una ventana abierta muy arriba del todo, entonces aprovecho su tamaño para pasar debajo de los pegasos y hacerlos caer, y luego el grifo sin mirar, les pasó por arriba. Ambos empezaron a subir caja por caja para llegar a esa ventana, pero los pegasos no se rendían fácilmente y volaron a cerrarla.

Cuando uno de ellos estaba por ponerle candado, el grifo le pegó un zarpazo en toda la cara, haciéndolo caer lejos. Una vez que subió Scootaloo, ambos abrieron la ventana y saltaron por esta, haciendo dejar abombados a los pegasos.

Sin embargo, el grifo y la potrilla cayeron de pie, y antes que los "cazadores" los alcancen, corrieron hacia el castillo de la Amistad, donde vivía la princesa Twilight y visitaban sus amigas… Una vez en las afueras del castillo, ambos quisieron entrar, pero no se podía. Scootaloo le quería pedir ayuda a Twilight o a alguna para que la ayuden a salvar al grifo, pero unas voces que venían de adentro, parecían intervenir con el plan…

El grifo escuchó las voces y voló hacia una ventana del castillo, para escuchar lo que sucedía. Scoot, arriba de este, se acercó más para escuchar. Al parecer era la princesa Twilight Sparkle leyendo una carta de la Princesa Celestia.

\- Querida Twilight Sparkle, quería avisarte que el grupo de exploradores de Equestria nos ha informado que un grifo salvaje ha escapado de su hogar.-leía Twilight la carta- Por lo visto, el animal vendría a terminar con nuestro estilo de vida, por lo que se lo vio robando casas y negocios. Te informaba que el resto del equipo de exploradores de Equestria lo está buscando, pero se rumorea que la bestia está rodando por Ponyville ahora… Por eso te aviso que les informes a cada uno de los exploradores Pegasos de Ponyville a que capturen al grifo y terminen con este desorden… Firma, la Princesa Celestia.

Al terminar de escuchar, Scoot quedó paralizada, pero se acercó de nuevo a escuchar los comentarios del resto de las ponis.

\- Un grifo en Ponyville? Esto es terrible, a ellos les gustan las cosas brillantes… Tienen idea de que peligro está pasando la boutique Carrusel en este momento?- dijo la exagerada Rarity preocupándose por su boutique.

\- Tu glamorosa boutique no nos importa, imagínate el resto de Ponyville, en peligro por ese raro bicharraco. Creo que ni la abuela Smith pudo haber vivido semejante peligro…- exclamó Applejack preocupada por la situación.

\- Umm… yo podría tratar de hablar con el grifo… pero no sé si puedo… - agregó tímidamente Fluttershy mientras escondía su rostro con su melena.

\- Estás loca Fluttershy?!-gritó la resaltada Pinkie Pie- Ese grifo puede ser muy muy pero muy muy peligroso! Aunque es obvio que yo puedo invitarlo a una fiesta y capturarlo junto a los exploradores…

\- Pinkie… exactamente nadie puede acercarse al grifo, solo quienes van a capturarlo, por lo tanto no habrá fiesta, ni boutique, ni charlas hasta que lo capturen. Esta bien chicas? – dijo Twilight poniéndose en el medio de sus amigas.

\- Ejem… Perdón por interrumpir su drama…- exclamó Rainbow Dash acostada en su trono- ¿Pero qué sentido tiene capturar a un animal que tiene derecho a ser libre?

\- Tiene mucho sentido Rainbow Dash-exclamó Twilight acercándose justo a la ventana donde escuchaba Scootaloo- Ese grifo no es como la mayoría, al ser salvaje puede obtener y devorar lo que sea, incluso ponis… A sí que estén atentas chicas, ese animal podría estar en cualquier parte… - agregó mientras abrió la ventana y miró hacia fuera. No había nada…

Abajo, Scootaloo, impactada por los comentarios, miro al grifo intentando subir de nuevo, pero sin ninguna palabra en la boca, lo llevó a su cuarto otra vez, sin que nadie los viera durante el trayecto.

\- Y ahora qué?- se decía Scootaloo mientras caminaba en círculos al lado de su cama- Es injusto que te atrapen, tu no harías daño a nadie, solo todos creen que lo harás porque eres un grifo salvaje… - continuaba hasta que se le ocurrió algo-Al menos que… No logren atraparte…

El grifo se quedó callado mientras miraba a la potrilla.

\- El fuego, los exploradores… Tu habitad- dijo Scoot mientras veía el libro de Daring Do en la mesa de luz- Tenemos que ir…

Scoot largó una sonrisa y agarró un pequeño bolso, donde colocó unas cosas y arrancó las páginas del libro donde se decía el habitad de los grifos salvajes… Las coloco en el bolso junto a unos "Ositos de goma" y se miró a un espejo, lista para partir a aquel lugar… También vio al animal detrás de ella, mirándola calladamente…

\- Bien amigo, creo que te llamare… Roar…- exclamó mientras le sonreía al animal. Y asi esperaron hasta la madrugada, cuando todos los habitantes dormían… Casi todos…

**Capitulo 6: Misión casi imposible**

A la madrugada, Scootaloo salió por su ventana. Estaba en un segundo piso, pero cayó de pie. Atrás de ella cayó Roar, el grifo. Ambos sigilosamente caminaron detrás de las casas. Nadie estaba despierto para verlos, así que pasaron sin preocuparse. Los dos fueron a la estación del tren, y se escondieron cerca de allí al ver que algunos ponis subían a un tren. El último viaje a Canterlot, según el conductor, pero se refería a que era su último viaje manejando…

Silenciosamente, ambos miraban el tren y los ponis subirse, y cuando el conductor dio su último gritó de atención, Scootaloo dio unos pasos. Luego el tren arrancó lentamente, y empezó a andar por las vías, y sigilosamente, estaban en el techo de este, Scootaloo y Roar. Al parecer habían saltado allí arriba. Su destino era Canterlot, así que se quedaron allí arriba unas horas hasta llegar a la ciudad.

Una vez que el tren se detuvo en la estación de Canterlot, ambos aún arriba del techo, esperaron silenciosamente a que los ponis bajaran y otros subieran… Antes que el tren marchase de nuevo, se bajaron de un salto y corrieron a esconderse detrás de las casas y edificios. Luego, atrás de un spa, Scootaloo sacó una de las páginas del libro de su mochila, las revisó y sacó una brújula. Una flecha del objeto señalaba hacia el este. Y allí tenían que ir: al este de Canterlot.

Scootaloo vigilaba a cada rato si alguien pasaba por allí, y con silencio ella y Roar pasaban detrás de cada casa o edificio. Incluso a veces pasaban por los patios de estas, tratando de no despertar a los dueños de casa. Pasaron a pocas manzanas del castillo, donde los guardias reales vigilaban desde afuera y adentro. Scootaloo tomó la precaución de pasar lejos del brillante castillo, para no tener problemas con Roar, además quién fue Celestia quien vivía allí y tal vez no era "simpática" con todos…

Así, vigilando, pasando y con cuidado, llegaron al este de Canterlot guiados por la flecha. Scootaloo guardó el objeto y miró hacia delante: se veía un bosque, como el Evefree, pero algo más limpio y menos tenebroso. Confiada, tomo aire y dio unos pasos para ver si no había peligro. A sus alrededores no había nada ni nadie, así que pudieron entrar al bosque con Roar.


	6. 6 Misión Posible

**Capitulo 6: Misión casi imposible**

A la madrugada, Scootaloo salió por su ventana. Estaba en un segundo piso, pero cayó de pie. Atrás de ella cayó Roar, el grifo. Ambos sigilosamente caminaron detrás de las casas. Nadie estaba despierto para verlos, así que pasaron sin preocuparse. Los dos fueron a la estación del tren, y se escondieron cerca de allí al ver que algunos ponis subían a un tren. El último viaje a Canterlot, según el conductor, pero se refería a que era su último viaje manejando…

Silenciosamente, ambos miraban el tren y los ponis subirse, y cuando el conductor dio su último gritó de atención, Scootaloo dio unos pasos. Luego el tren arrancó lentamente, y empezó a andar por las vías, y sigilosamente, estaban en el techo de este, Scootaloo y Roar. Al parecer habían saltado allí arriba. Su destino era Canterlot, así que se quedaron allí arriba unas horas hasta llegar a la ciudad.

Una vez que el tren se detuvo en la estación de Canterlot, ambos aún arriba del techo, esperaron silenciosamente a que los ponis bajaran y otros subieran… Antes que el tren marchase de nuevo, se bajaron de un salto y corrieron a esconderse detrás de las casas y edificios. Luego, atrás de un spa, Scootaloo sacó una de las páginas del libro de su mochila, las revisó y sacó una brújula. Una flecha del objeto señalaba hacia el este. Y allí tenían que ir: al este de Canterlot.

Scootaloo vigilaba a cada rato si alguien pasaba por allí, y con silencio ella y Roar pasaban detrás de cada casa o edificio. Incluso a veces pasaban por los patios de estas, tratando de no despertar a los dueños de casa. Pasaron a pocas manzanas del castillo, donde los guardias reales vigilaban desde afuera y adentro. Scootaloo tomó la precaución de pasar lejos del brillante castillo, para no tener problemas con Roar, además quién fue Celestia quien vivía allí y tal vez no era "simpática" con todos…

Así, vigilando, pasando y con cuidado, llegaron al este de Canterlot guiados por la flecha. Scootaloo guardó el objeto y miró hacia delante: se veía un bosque, como el Evefree, pero algo más limpio y menos tenebroso. Confiada, tomo aire y dio unos pasos para ver si no había peligro. A sus alrededores no había nada ni nadie, así que pudieron entrar al bosque con Roar.


	7. 7 ¿Puedes venir? ¿Puedes?

**Capitulo 7: ¿Puedes venir? ¿Puedes? **

Caminaron unos minutos. Los minutos se convirtieron en una hora, y la hora trajo nuevos minutos a la madrugada. Scootaloo no veía nada de las cosas que llevaba para guiarse. Entre tantas sombras, y el cielo en pleno azul, no la dejaban ver…

Detrás de ella estaba Roar, quien la seguía con curiosidad de saber a donde la levaba la niña. Roar no entendía muy bien lo que era ese objeto que mostraba los puntos cardenales, ni ese dibujo de todo el reino que había en una hoja. Tampoco sabía que significaban esas letras que formaban un texto en otra hoja. Lo único que entendía era que esa potrilla anaranjada la quería ayudar, y que podía ser fuerte aunque su apariencia decía lo contrario…

De repente, en medio del bosque, se escuchó un ruido extraño: parecía el de alguien pisando hojas secas cerca de allí. Scootaloo se asustó un poco y tragó saliva. Roar prestaba atención a cada sonido y a cada cosa que pasaba. Sin embargo, el ruido se acercaba más y más. Scootaloo se dio vuelta a mirar, y nada había. Pero, a pesar de la poca iluminación, se sabía algo: Estaban pérdidas…

El ruido se volvió a escuchar esta vez más cerca. Scootaloo estaba parada en medio de un claro pequeño donde la luna iluminaba un poco. A su lado estaba Roar, quien había prestado precaución al ruido y comenzó a gruñir bajamente. A los instantes, el ruido cambió por una oleada de viento. Roar al parecer vio algo asomarse entre los árboles. Una sombra tal vez… El grifo con sus gruñidos bajos y amenazantes se acercó a donde vio esa cosa y…

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Scootaloo?- exclamó ni más ni menos que Rainbow Dash acercándose a la potrilla

\- ¿Ra- Rainbow Dash? ¿ Porque estás aquí?- preguntó Scootaloo mientras la veía sorprendida

\- ¿Es obvio? Estás loca niña, estar a estas horas en el bosque y en un bosque que no conoces… ¿Qué te pasa?- discutió Dash mientras caminaba alrededor de la niña.

\- Oye, tal vez no conozca este lugar, pero tengo guía- dijo Scootaloo confiadamente mientras mostraba el mapa de la hoja- Y segundo… Vine a llevar a Roar a su casa…

\- ¿Y quién se supone que es Roar?- preguntó Dash confundida hasta que el grifo se le cruzó mientras la amenazaba con un gruñido.

\- Es ella…- exclamó Scoot asomando su cabeza arriba del grifo.

Rainbow se quedó mirando al animal que se le acercaba cada vez más mientras le gruñía. La Pegaso temblaba con temor que este le hiciera daño, pero Scoot se cruzó para tranquilizar al animal.

\- Ya ya, tranquila Roar, Rainbow es sólo una amiga…- le decía lentamente Scoot a Roar mientras la tranquilizaba y le acariciaba la cara.

\- ¿Roar? ¿Le pusiste "Roar"?- preguntó Dash sorprendida- ¿Y además como sabes que es hembra?

\- Ponypedia…- respondió Scoot mientras que Roar se ponía detrás de ella, algo tímida y escondiendo su rostro detrás de la pequeña.

Dash miró al grifo unos segundos. Este al parecer estaba arrepentida de haberla asustado, pero Scoot se dio vuelta a consolarla, y ambas se acercaron a la Pegaso celeste. Roar se acercó más a esta, quien temblaba y se apretaba los dientes pensando que otra vez le iba a gruñir. Pero el grifo solo acercó su cara, en posición para dejarse acariciar. Dash no entendía nada, entonces Scootaloo hizo unas señas, lo que logró hacer entender a Dash. Esta acarició lentamente la cara del grifo unos segundos, y luego esta le pasó la lengua por la cara, como un perro a su dueño.

La Pegaso se quejó e hizo muecas de asco al sentir la saliva del animal en su cara, pero después de secarse un poco, Scoot le dijo que ese comportamiento del grifo significaba que le caía bien.

\- ¿Y exactamente como planeas llevarla a su casa?- preguntó Rainbow Dash mirado la alegre cara del animal.

\- No será fácil, pero mi idea es seguir las indicaciones de estas hojas y llegar al lugar exacto, ósea, el habitad natural de los grifos salvajes.- contaba Scootaloo mientras le mostraba a Dash las páginas del libro que decían lo del habitad- Y Roar, tiene que ir rápido antes que los exploradores la atrapen…

\- Y es por eso que vine aquí, Scootaloo- dijo Dash mirando las hojas- Estaba volando de madrugada en cuanto te vi desde arriba que estabas subiéndote al techo del tren que se dirigía hacia Canterlot, entonces perseguí al tren desde el cielo todo el tiempo para saber que tramabas… Incluso te seguí hasta este bosque oscuro y aterrador…- continuó mientras caminaba en círculos alrededor de Scoot.

\- Ohh… Entonces… No debiste seguirme- le sonrió Scoot- Aunque, si te gustaría acompañarme hacia el habitad… ¿Puedes venir? ¿Puedes?- le suplico la niña a la otra.

\- Ahh…- dijo pensativa Dash hasta que miro la cara de Roar- Sólo aceptare si me prometes que Roar no me hará eso de nuevo…

Scootaloo miró a Roar unos segundos y se acerco a ella para agarrarla de una pata y llevarla cara a cara con Dash. La idea de la niña era que ambas prometieran que no se volverían a gruñir ni asustar. Roar no quería darle la pata a Dash, no le tenía confianza aún, pero se vio obligada bajo la mirada de Scootaloo. Entonces, con amargura, le dio la pata de águila a Dash, y esta acepto con la misma desconfianza que la otra.

A pesar de la desconfianza, Scootaloo se puso alegre y dio marcha hacia el Este otra vez. Pero Roar no era tonta, y aprovechó que Scoot se fue para pegarle un buen golpe en el estomago a Dash. Y valla que fue fuerte, la Pegaso se paró con quejas y ganas de pelear con la grifo. Así, las 3 dieron paso hacia las montañas del este.


	8. 8 Malos Planes

**Capitulo 8: Malos planes. **

Un par de horas después, en Canterlot, era la hora en la cual, la princesa Celestia tenía que hacer su trabajo de levantar el sol. Se levantó de su cama y se peino su melena que es esos momentos no se comparaba en nada con la de siempre. Tenía unas ojeras terribles y su corona estaba mal puesta, lo que significaba que las princesas no siempre son "perfectas".

Luego de lavarse y secarse la cara, camino con bostezos hasta el balcón del palacio donde ella o Luna hacían su trabajo. Dio un gran bostezo, se paró firme y se puso a levantar el sol de a poco, mientras cerraba sus ojos cada rato por el brillo del sol. Mientras levantaba el satélite, unos guardias reales llegaron corriendo al balcón, con noticias para la princesa.

\- Princesa Celestia!- dijeron dos guardias agitados al llegar- Un explorador le tiene una noticia sobre el grifo salvaje… El grifo estuvo en Canterlot!

\- ¿Qué?- se preguntó la princesa asustada, haciendo parar su magia y bajando el sol bruscamente y haciendo que la luna vuelva a salir.

\- Así es su majestad…- le dijo uno de los guardias- Un- un explorador la está esperando allí abajo…- señalo y tembló este.

Celestia temblando por la noticia, antes de bajar levantó el sol rápidamente y bajó las escaleras, encontrándose con un explorador al final de esta.

\- Princesa Celestia…- dijo este mientras se inclinaba ante su alteza- Le tengo noticias sobre el grifo prófugo del reino…

\- ¿Que sucede?- preguntó esta murando al joven.

\- Unos turistas dijeron que anoche, o más bien a la madrugada, vieron al grifo pasar por detrás de casas. Al parecer iba acompañado de una potrilla, aunque no se sabe del todo bien… - contaba- Ya que los turistas hablan en un idioma que no entiendo muy bien y…

\- Tienen que atrapar al animal muy pronto…- lo intervino Celestia muy seriamente- Ese grifo tiene que ser atrapado y apresado antes que le hiciera daño a alguien…- continuó mientras caminaba hacia una ventana- Aunque parezca un grifo como los que hoy conviven con nuestra especie, al ser salvaje tiene su instinto depredador y puede ser un peligro para el reino…- explicó mirando hacia afuera- Y dime… exactamente ¿Qué le planean hacer cuando lo atrapen?

\- Hare mi trabajo…- respondió el explorador mientras agarraba una lanza- Su majestad.

El explorador se fue, dejando a Celestia mirando por la ventana, hasta que llegó la princesa Luna, quien miraba todo desde arriba,, preguntándose por ese joven que hablaba con su hermana.

\- ¿Sucede algo, hermana?- preguntó Luna mientras se acercaba a la otra.

\- Nada de qué preocuparse… Solo un problema con un grifo salvaje, pero los exploradores del reino se encargaran de él.- respondió Celestia sin sacar su mirada hacia afuera.

\- ¿Y qué harán con el grifo al atraparlo? – preguntó la confundida Luna.

\- Lo justo y necesario, hermana. Tú ya sabes…- respondió de nuevo la mayor, dándose vuelta y dando paso hacia el trono.

\- Alto… ¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendida Luan al escuchar a su hermana darle tal respuesta- No pueden hacerle eso a un grifo salvaje, tiene derecho a ser libre y…

\- O es su libertad… O es la vida de nuestros súbditos…- suspiró Celestia sin mirar a la menor.


	9. 9 Alto Vuelo

**Capitulo 9: Alto vuelo**

Mientras tanto, en el bosque, aún Scootaloo, Roar y Rainbow Dash seguían camino hacia el habitad. Estaban cansadas de caminar durante horas, pisando hojas húmedas y chocándose con ramas de árboles a cada rato… Scoot descansaba arriba de Dash, quien ya estaba arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado la propuesta de la menor. A su lado estaba Roar, quien caminaba firme y sin quejas, pareciendo más fuerte al lado de las otras.

Su caminata dio un descanso al llegar a un monte, donde el sol iluminaba con el cielo celeste y unas pocas nubes a su alrededor. Rainbow fue la primera en tirarse al suelo a dar un respiro, arriba de ella cayó Scootaloo, quien descansó unos minutos hasta que Roar intervino con la pausa.

Esta perseguía una mariposa rosada que volaba por allí. Roar parecía un gato atrapando a un ratón: corría de acá para allá, pero su intento fallaba. Agotada, se tiró al suelo dando un gemido despacio. Scoot se paró para verla. Vio su ala algo lastimada. Preocupada un poco, se sentó a su lado para animarla.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Roar?- le preguntó la niña

\- Claro que le pasa algo- intervino desde lejos Rainbow Dash- ¿No ves que está agotada de este absurdo viaje?

Scootaloo se quedó pensando unos segundos. Quedó con la cabeza gacha, se fue con Dash quien se había parado para ver lo que quedaba de camino.

\- ¿Cuanto crees que falta, Rainbow Dash?- preguntó la niña alegre.

\- No tanto, solo unas horas más… - exclamó Dash y dio unos pasos hacia el frente- Exactamente, para llegar, hay que cruzar todo esto…- continuo mostrándole a Scoot que debajo del monte donde estaban, había un montón de colinas y cerros. Un río a su lado. Estaba muy abajo, ellas estaban muy alto, no se podía bajar ni como una araña.

\- ¿Y cómo llegaremos al otro lado? – preguntó Scootaloo algo confundida y sorprendida

\- Muy fácil… ¡Volando!- respondió Dash agarrando a Scoot y señalando al frente como un estilo de "everywhere".

Scootaloo fingió una sonrisa, se alejó un poco de Dash y fue con Roar. Esta estaba aún tirada, pero su ánimo se levantó cuando vio que la potrilla se acerco a ella.

\- Hola de nuevo, Roar…- la saludó Scoot sonriéndole- ¿Estas mejor?

Roar se paró y empezó a saltar, como un perro feliz.

\- Jeje, veo que si…- sonrió la niña, pero luego suspiró, haciendo que Roar fuera con ella- ¿Y ahora como haremos para cruzar al otro lado? No sabía que hay que cruzar… Volando…

Roar no entendía el idioma de Scootaloo ni el del resto de los ponis. Pero si comprendía lo que le sucedía, así que acercó su rostro para abrazarla. Scootaloo la abrazo suavemente, sonriéndole. Pero de un instante al otro, se quedó quieta a pensar. Se soltó y miró el ala de Roar de nuevo. Luego, la miro a la cara y con seguridad le dijo: "Hoy lo vamos a intentar"

Al rato, Scootaloo llevó a Roar hacia el lugar que más iluminaba el monte. Scoot hacía ejercicios para que Roar la siguiera. Pero no resulto de mucha ayuda. El grifo iba detrás de mariposas o cosas brillantes del lugar, y se alejaba de la niña, quien se enojaba ante tal acto. Llevaba a Roar al claro y se volvía a ir. Entre una de su quejas, Scoot se mordió su lengua sin querer y se sentó a esperar, pero el grifo la empujó e hizo caer, como un estilo de burla.

Scoot sin embargo, no se rindió ante el primer golpe, se paró y se sacudió el polvo. Se acerco al grifo quien aún se burlaba y lo hizo callar.

\- Escuchas ese sonido. Escuchas mi voz.- le dijo Scoot muy seria, refiriéndose que tenía que hacer lo que ella le dijera.

La potrilla saltó para intentar sacudir el suelo, Roar la repitió pero causando un poco de viento con sus alas, haciéndola caer nuevamente.

\- Prepárate, ya he tenido suficiente. – dijo Scoot muy ruda y se paró, para comenzar de nuevo con la práctica.

Enseguida la potrilla se escondió detrás de unos arbustos y Roar la tenía que encontrar. Sin embargo, Scoot no se dejó como perdedora y saltó arriba del grifo cuando este pasó al lado del arbusto sin notar su presencia. Roar se sacudía para sacársela de encima, pero esta vez Scootaloo cayó de pie, poniéndose muy firme ante el animal. Le hizo una cara de "soy una campeona, bitch" y se puso a aletear, intentando volar. Roar la vio unos segundos y aleteo, llegando más alto que Scoot (que sinceramente, eso era casi un metro). Igualmente cayó parada, haciéndola sonreír, pero Roar era algo torpe y aterrizó mal, cayendo arriba de la pobre Scoot.

Después de algunas prácticas más, Roar volaba un poco más, esta vez en todo ese monte, Scoot corría siguiendo su paso, mientras se imaginaba a ella misma volando como el grifo. El vuelo de Roar era sin pausa y ligero, se debía a que Scootaloo en realidad le daba la confianza necesaria para poder hacerlo. Pasaron por unas pocas flores, y haciendo salir las abejas dentro de ellas, lo que causó que ambas salieran corriendo para escapar.

Rainbow Dash las miraba desde lejos escapar de las abejas. Tenía la boca abierta y sorprendida un poco al ver al grifo volar. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las abejas se metieron… en su boca… Así que se enojó, llamando a Scoot y a Roar. La potrilla miró a Dash con cara de "¿quién tiene la boca llena ahora?" y se fue en su intento de vuelo con Roar. Sin embargo, en una de sus andanzas, el grifo la alzó y la puso en su lomo, haciendo que Scoot arriba de ella, pudiera sentir lo que era volar de verdad.

La potrilla acepto asustada. Cuando Roar comenzó a volar, se sostuvo de su piel para no caerse. Cerró los ojos y en un instante se vio entre las copas de los árboles, esquivando las ramas y volando entre pájaros. Dash se le puso al lado para verla, Scootaloo estaba muy contenta de sentir el viento en su melena y sentir su rostro tan fresco y alegre.

En un momento, Roar bajó hacia ese río del lugar. Caía en picada, lo que causó que Scoot se asustara mucho y cerrara los ojos para no ver el agua y… Los abrió un segundo y vio que Roar quería acercarse al río para mojar sus garras y patas mientras volaba arriba de este. Scoot vio su reflejo en el agua y largó una sonrisa de confianza. Agarrándose bien de Roar, pasaron al lado de los cerros, cruzaron raras piedras gigantes y llegaron muy alto, con Dash al lado, a las risas ante tal acto. Scoot se sumó a la risa y se largó a festejar esa gran oportunidad de sentir el alto vuelo.


	10. 10 Bienvenida a mi Mundo

**Capitulo 10: Bienvenida a mi mundo**

Luego de unos minutos de vuelo, las 3 se pusieron a descansar a una alta nube. Había pocas de ellas allí, era perfecto para ver el paisaje y el cielo un poco anaranjado. Scootaloo se sentó al lado de Rainbow Dash, quien miraba el horizonte.

\- Bienvenida a mi mundo- le sonrió Dash a la niña- Campeona.

\- Gracias… - le sonrió Scoot y luego miró hacia el horizonte- Solo quería decirte… Que gracias por no perder la fe en mi….

\- Por supuesto que nunca la perdí- dijo Dash- Solo decía otras cosas para no quedar como dulce y amable, pero por dentro, siempre creí que ibas a lograr "domar" a ese bicharraco.

\- ¿Domar? Honestamente Roar no se puede domar… Solo hay que ver las cosas de otra forma para lograrlo…- dijo Scoot haciendo sorprender a Dash.

\- Se nota que sacaste esa frase de mi…- la miró Dash y luego suspiro- Oye… Scootaloo… ¿Qué piensas hacer después de llevar a Roar a su casa?

\- No lo sé… - respondió- Seguro las CMC intentaremos de nuevo conseguir nuestra cutie Mark y listo…

En un momento, Roar se puso en medio de las dos, sonriendo y saltando mientras lanzaba pequeños rugidos alegres.

\- Ya Roar, no estés tan loquita… - le dijo Scoot.

\- Si estás loca, podrías irte a comer sushi…- le dijo Dash, pero Roar se dio vuelta para lamer su cara (como un perro)- ¡Oye! ¡La promesa era que las acompañaba si no volvías a hacer eso!

Roar se quedó callada unos segundos y miró hacia el norte. Movía su pico como si estuviera olfateando algo. Dash pensó que se debía a su queja, pero luego, el grifo se paró y señalo con su mirada a una montaña del norte. No se sabía que tenía que ver esa montaña en la historia, pero al parecer Roar quería ir hacia allá.


	11. 11 El cazador enmascarado

**Capitulo 11: El cazador enmascarado. **

Siguiendo la petición de Roar, Dash y Scoot fueron volando hacia la montaña (Scoot arriba del grifo). Una vez allí, las dos pegasos no sabían porque razón estaban allí, pero Roar con su olfato encontró una entrada a una cueva. Al parecer quería entrar a esta.

Estaban a punto de entrar en cuanto escucharon un ruido detrás de ellas, y en un segundo cada una se puso en posición de defensa: Dash agresiva para pelear, Roar gruñendo y Scootaloo… escondida detrás de ambas… Pero ese ruido era solo un ratoncito que pasaba por allí.

Ahora sí, tomaron aire y entraron a la cueva, que estaba oscura. Roar podía ver en la oscuridad, y se puso delante de las dos chicas para advertirles si había peligro. Las 3 caminaron hasta llegar al centro de la cueva, donde había antorchas en las paredes que iluminaban

Allí había papeles tirados en el suelo y una mesa grande y larga. La apariencia de esta cueva era similar al del club abandonado en Ponyville. Dash dio unos pasos y se puso a leer uno de los papeles y llamó a Scoot a leerlo.

\- Creo que los exploradores que quieren atrapar a Roar se reúnen aquí… - dijo Dash mostrándole a la niña que en el papel estaba dibujado el logo del Club de Exploradores de Equestria.

\- ¿Y si tú crees eso, entonces por qué Roar quiso venir hasta aquí?- preguntó la potrilla.

Justo cuando Scoot dejo de hablar, Roar se les acercó corriendo muy asustada. Las dos le preguntaron el porqué, pero en un instante, una red cayó encima de ellas.

Asustadas intentaron escapar, pero se detuvieron al ver frente de ellas a la Pegaso del club abandonado y al Pegaso que quemó la cueva de Roar. Eran idénticos, salvo por su género, al parecer eran hermanos exploradores… O mejor dicho, cazadores.

\- ¡Dejen a esa bestia en paz! Déjenla aquí…-las retó la Pegaso.

\- ¡Háganle caso! ¡O si no, atacaremos a su bestia!- les gritó el otro.

\- ¡En sus sueños, torpes!- les gritó Dash y gracias a las garras de Roar pudieron liberarse de esta pero cuando las 3 corrían hacia la salida, alguien pasó volando e hirió el ala de Roar con algo punzante.

El grifo dio un grito de dolor. Su ala se veía sangrar un poco, lo que causó que Rainbow y Scoot se enojaran con el culpable. Se acercaron a los dos pegasos muy enojadas, pero estos sin hablar se alejaron de ellas y se pusieron al lado de quien había herido a Roar. Luego, de la oscuridad salieron unos 4 ponis más, con un traje negro que cubría todo su cuerpo (algo asi como espías, tu ya sabeh) y gorros negros. Su rostro y color de melena o cuero no se veía bien debido a la poca luz del lugar.

Los ponis se acercaron a las dos pegasos, pidiéndole que entreguen al grifo, sin decir una razón. Sin embargo, Scootaloo nunca entregaría a Roar. Ella era su amiga, y aunque parecía peligrosa, era lo contrario si la conoces de cerca.

Pero a pesar de las negaciones de las chicas, los exploradores (que tal como el principio se supo, eran más bien cazadores) intentaron atrapar al grifo. Roar corría con su ala herida abierta. Rainbow Dash y Scootaloo se apresuraron a detenerlos, pero los corceles no paraban de perseguirla. En un momento, Roar chocó con una pared de la cueva y cayó, haciendo que los "exploradores" se acerquen a ella listos para atraparla.

Pero allí llegaron Dash y Scoot, quienes se pusieron enfrente de los rostros de los atacantes. Uno de ellos, el que había herido al grifo, al ver las caras de las pegasos, hiso unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de estas.

Los cazadores hicieron una ronda alrededor de las 3, obligándolas a entregar al animal, pero entre una gran discusión, Scootaloo se dio cuenta que el sujeto que había atacado a Roar, estaba escapando de la cueva.

\- ¡No tan rápido!- gritó la potranca y echó a correr detrás del sujeto.

Roar, que por instinto sabía que la niña buscaba peligro, se paró y empujó a todos para ir detrás de ella. El sujeto escapó volando, pero cuando Roar alcanzó a Scoot, esta se subió arriba del enorme animal para volar y alcanzarlo (con practica, Scootaloo y Roar eran como una persona montada en un caballo para correr u jugar al polo)

Las dos volaron detrás del sujeto con traje y sombrero negro (en realidad Roar solo volaba). La grifo volaba a pesar de tener un ala herida recientemente, pero era porque Scoot le ordenó. Además ella quería proteger a la potranca. El sujeto se escondió entre un montón de nubes, pero se le hizo tonto esconderse allí, porque la grifo y la niña aparecieron en la misma nube. El sujeto bajó a toda velocidad, donde estaba el río y pasó alrededor de rocas y raras colinas, pero ambas le seguían el paso, incluso en una, Roar había chocado su ala, dándole tiempo al sujeto para escapar.

Con su cuerpo escondido por el traje negro y su rostro oculto por el sombrero del cual no se caía, volvió a subir con una velocidad tremenda, pero no era suficiente, porque en un instante, Rainbow Dash, quién persiguió al sujeto, se le cruzó.

El sujeto se dio la vuelta asustado y fue lo más alto que pudo, tenía mucho espacio por volar. Aprovechó una neblina cercana para esconderse de las 3. Pasaron unos segundos y nadie lo sorprendía aún. Entonces empezó a aletear tranquilamente y a suspirar pensado en que no volvería a pasar nada… Pero en un minúsculo segundo, Roar y Scoot aparecieron de la nada enfrente de él, y en eso, la potranca estiró su casco para sacarle el sombrero y descubrir el rostro oculto.

Entre el aleteo del grifo, Dash y el sujeto, la neblina desaparecía de repente, y el sombrero cayó, dejando a conocer el rostro de…

\- Princesa Twilight… Qué… ¿Qué se supone que es esto?- exclamó Scootaloo al ver el rostro de la princesa gacha.

\- ¿Twi- Twilight? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué volaste y escapaste de nosotras?- preguntó Dash sin entender.

\- Discúlpenme… Solo quise…. – dijo Twilight con la cabeza gacha sin mirar a las demás- Solo TUBE que cumplir con mi deber…

\- ¿Tu deber? ¿Y cuál es "tu deber"?- preguntó Scootaloo dudosa ante el caso.

\- Es obvio, salvar a Equestria del grifo…- dijo Twilight mirando a la cara de la potranca- Ese animal es un peligro para el reino ¿No te has enterado de lo que ha causado hace días?

\- Pues… Entonces es todo una mentira… - dijo seriamente Scootaloo y junto a Roar se acercó a la princesa- Roar no es mala… Solo tienes que entenderla y así… Comprenderás que no lastima… Solo ve el mundo como nosotros los vemos…

\- Twilight…- intervino Dash- Scootaloo tiene razón… La grifo no es mala…

\- Lo es… Ustedes solo la están defendiendo… Celestia me ha ordenado a hacerlo…

\- ¿Celestia? ¿Ella fue la que causó todo esto?... – preguntó Scootaloo poniéndose a pensar- Obviamente… ¡con tu ayuda! – dijo enojada .

La potranca Ordenó a Roar a atacar a la princesa Twilight, o más bien "la malvada bestia que la atacó". Roar no quería. Se negó haciendo marcha atrás, pero a la tercera petición, no quedó otra que obedecer a los gritos, y empujo a la alicornio tan fuerte, que esta calló. Rainbow Dash intentó agarrarla, pero Twilight calló hasta acercarse al suelo, entonces en su intento de aletear logro recuperar el vuelo y escapó sin volver con las otras.

\- ¡Scootaloo! – exclamó Dash retando a la niña al ver la conducta- Sea lo que sea que quieras lograr, no lo hagas. No puedes herir a la princesa…

\- ¿No puedo? Y entonces por qué ella si puede herir a Roar?- empezó a discutir una Scootaloo en plena discordia.

\- Niña, esto es diferente. Trato de protegerte, no dejare que vallas y lastimes a Twilight.

\- ¡No!... Esto se acabo… Vamos Roar…- exclamó Scootaloo- Acabemos con este escándalo- agregó y le ordeno a Roar a que sigan el rastro de Twilight. Y aunque la grifo no quiso, se fueron con la potrilla, dejando a Rainbow Dash sola, entre las nubes pensando en el error que había cometido al atrapar a Twilight…


	12. 12 Perdón

**Capitulo 12: Perdón. **

Scootaloo y Roar sobrevolaron el río y las nubes en busca de la fugitiva princesa Twilight Sparkle, pero no la encontraron. Pasaron unos 5 minutos de intensa búsqueda sin parar, no se detuvieron un segundo por nada, lo que hacía que los 5 minutos fueran más bien como 10. Entonces, se fueron a la orilla del río a descansar un poco.

Sentadas, descansaron un rato. Más bien, Scoot se puso a pensar y se arrepintió de su acto frente a Twilight. Sabía que en el fondo no tenía que hacerlo, pero por afuera hizo lo demás. Unas lágrimas salieron de la pequeña, cayendo al río. El río se llevo las lágrimas hacia sus corrientes, convirtiéndolas en agua natural.

Con sus pensamientos rodeándola, Scoot echó a llorar en el suelo, al igual que cuando lloraba en su cuarto meses atrás. Se acercó Twilight a ella. Había seguido por vista a la pequeña y su amiga. Se acercó para tratar de disculparse, pero entre el llanto de la potrilla se convirtió en consuelo.

\- Ya pasó Scoot…- suspiró Twilight abrazando a la potrilla- Fue la princesa Celestia quién nos ordenó a mí y a los exploradores a atrapar al grifo…Pero no tenía idea que fuera tan valioso para ti…

\- Soy una tonta, su majestad- decía la niña entre llantos- No pude controlarme… Solo le ordené atacar sin pensarlo dos veces.

\- No Scoot… Fue Celestia quien me ordenó a mí a atacar a tu grifo. Exclamó Twilight.

\- Pero… ¿Por qué Celestia y esos exploradores quieren deshacerse de Roar? Será salvaje, pero no es mala… Lo sé…

\- Porqué aunque no parezca, el grifo salvaje es una especie que a pesar de haber habitado Equestria durante siglos, sigue su instinto para vivir… Y bueno… Come ponis y conejos y tortugas… No lo sé Scoot. No lo sé… - respondió Twilight pensativa.

\- Princesa Twilight… ¿Usted sabe si llevando a Roar al habitad de su especie, ya nadie lo querrá atrapar?- preguntó la niña alzándola mirada hacia la alicornio.

\- Será lo mejor para todos y para ella también…- le dijo Twilight sonriéndole y señalando con su mirada a Roar, quien se escondía de la princesa.

La alicornio se paró y se acercó al animal, y se disculpo por haberlo juzgado antes de conocer. Roar sonrió y a pesar de no entender el lenguaje de los ponis, sabía lo que pasaba y abrazó a la princesa.

En el abrazo, Twilight empezó a sentir que, tal como Scootaloo repetía, Roar no era peligrosa, era como una amiga más. Scootaloo se quedó mirando con una sonrisa y apenas unas pocas lagrimas. Estaba viendo esa escena, que se sorprendió al sentir alguien sentándose a su lado.

\- ¡Rainbow Dash!- dijo Scootaloo sonriendo al darse vuelta y ver a la Pegaso celeste a su lado- Creí que no vendrías… Perdón por no comportarme bien…

\- Hay… No te compliques niña. Es normal ponerse así. ¿Y te digo por qué?- le dijo Dash- Eres ruda, pero… A veces hay que controlar eso…

Luego de hablar, Roar se acerco a ambas y las abrazó. Scoot se unió al abrazo y dio a poner en marcha la siguiente fase del plan: llevar a Roar a su habitad, sin accidentes esta vez.


	13. 13 Hogar Dulce Hogar

**Capitulo 13: Hogar Dulce Hogar: **

Las cuatro chicas se pusieron en marcha hacia el habitad. Ya no faltaba mucho camino por recorrer. Según el mapa sacado del libro faltaba muy poco. Solo había que pasar por una ruta en forma de espiral, que subía hacia arriba, que era una montaña altísima. Scootaloo, la más "enana" de todas guiaba al resto.

\- ¿Esa niña está segura que vamos al lugar indicado? – preguntó Twilight a Dash.

\- Vamos, me guió a un bosque oscuro y peligroso. ¿Qué cosa podría salir mal?´- respondió Dash despreocupada, pero de repente, se vio en la orilla del camino, a punto de caerse.

\- Tendrías que tener más cuidado, eso podría salir mal. – le dijo Twilight.

Después de un buen rato de camino, las cuatro (Roar atrás de todas) llegaron a un monte, que tenía un camino abierto entre él. Pasaron por el camino, amontonadas. Y al final de este, llegaron a un lugar donde había… grifos, muchos grifos, salvajes al parecer.

Roar, al reconocer el sonido, empujó de la emoción a las yeguas y se paró a mirar. Era su hogar. Sonrió y empezó a agitar la cola lentamente, viendo el paisaje. En un momento, un grifo la vio y le gritó a los otros, entonces todos corrieron hacia Roar.

El tema es que si se acercaban a Roar, verían a Scoot, Dash y Twilight… Pero no… Les pasaron por al lado para abrazar y saludar a Roar. Los grifos estos no hablaban, solo largaban pequeños rugidos entre sí, y saltaban de la felicidad al tener a su compañera de vuelta.

Luego de esto, Roar fue con los grifos hacia la orilla de un estanque, donde una grifo tenía un montón de sandías, uvas y melones cortados a la mitad. Roar comió un poco de estos, sintiéndose alegre, pero al mismo tiempo llamando la atención a Twilight y las otras. ¿Come frutas a pesar de ser carnívoro?. Igualmente, se pusieron felices al ver a Roar interactuar con sus amigos grifos. Todos la querían al parecer, o más bien, se querían entre ellos.

Sin embargo, ya vieron que faltaban unas 3 horas para el atardecer, entonces, Twilight y Dash le dijeron a Scoot que era hora de irse. Pero eso significaba algo… Era hora de despedirse de Roar… Scootaloo sabía que ese momento hiba a ser difícil, pero para que Roar no las sigan, decicieron irse sin despedirse.

Entre tantas alegrías y bailes de grifos con plumas de clores rodando por el lugar, las 3 yeguas se fueron… Pero Scootaloo, con la cabeza gacha, y con lagrimas, volvió corriendo y le dio un abrazo a Roar, quien no entendió el porque del abrazo.

\- Adiós Roar…- le dijo la potranca- Te- Te voy a extrañar mucho. – exclamó y se largo a llorar.

Roar no entendía, pero al ver los rostros de tristeza de Twilight y Dash, comenzó a entender el caso, y siguió el abrazo de la potranca.

Luego de unos segundos, Scoot se separó de Roar y camino lentamente hacia la salida junto a Twilight y Rainbow. Antes de marcharse, dio una mirada de despedida a su amiga, quien ya estaba entre sus compañeros de raza. Así, cuando las sombras de las 3 yeguas se escondieron en el camino, Roar largo un pequeño gemido, un "adiós".

Las 3 chicas caminaron un par de minutos por el camino, lentamente pensando en la despedida. Scootaloo, detrás de ellas, pensaba en lo que fueron los momentos con Roar… pero estos fueron intervenidos por un ruido. Un ruido familiar. Era… Roar. Su rugido… y luego, muchos rugidos más, como de desesperación. Sin mirar a las otras dos, se dio la vuelta atrás y echó a correr hacia el habitad otra vez. Dash la vio y se dio la vuelta a perseguirla y detenerla junto a Twilight.

La potranca corrió y corrió, hasta llegar a la entrada de nuevo, y se encontró con una horrible escena: cazadores, persiguiendo a los grifos por todas partes. Era como una trampa, aprovechando que las ponis se fueron para poder atacar.


	14. 14 En el infierno

**Capitulo 14: En el infierno. **

La escena seguía siendo horrible. Scootaloo se quedó parada, no se movía por nada, pero si buscaba con su mirada a Roar. No se veía por ninguna parte, detrás de ella llegaron Dash y Twilight, pidiéndole que se vallan por favor.

\- Scootaloo, hay que irnos… ¡Ahora!- la retó Dash agitada.

\- Vamos, esto está mal, hay que irnos antes que nos…- exclamó Twilight hasta que un cazador poniéndose frente de ellas la intervino.

\- Bum- les dijo el "explorador" o cazador- ¿Ahora ven las consecuencias de no entregar a la bestia? Y aún peor… que la princesa mandada por Celestia se una a las defensoras…

\- Detén esto, Neon Red- le dijo Twilight seria, hasta que vio a Scootaloo metiéndose entre una niebla de tierra- Espera, Scoot!

\- ¡Scootaloo, Ven!- le grito Dash y ambas fueron detrás de la potrilla.

Mientras, Scootaloo corría y evitaba chocarse o caerse. Había grifos defendiéndose de los cazadores. Muchos grifos, pero Roar no se veía. En un momento, a un "explorador" se le calló el sombrero justo arriba de la cabeza de Scootaloo, haciéndola caer.

Cuando se levantó, se encontró en una neblina de tierra, y sonidos de rugidos y gritos. Estaba asustada, con piel de gallina, pero logró salvarse de ser pisoteada. Se escondió en una pequeña cueva cercana, y tomó aire, para intentar seguir en su búsqueda. Veía la semejante pelea… ¿Así eran las batallas?

Más bien, la niña se empezó a sentir como en el peor lugar del mundo, y se acostó para respirar hondo y salir afuera. Así cumplió y corrió, pasó debajo de los grifos y saltó arriba de los cazadores. La neblina no dejaba ver mucho, pero mirando hacia arriba, vio que un grifo escapaba de un cazador corriendo en una colina… Ese grifo era Roar!

Al reconocerla, Scootaloo corrió nuevamente hacia esa colina, subir corriendo y rescatar a su amiga, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo, Dash y Twilight llegaron a detenerla.

\- Scootaloo, ven. No sé que quieras planear pero… Quiero ir a casa… - dijo Dash al ver las escenas.

\- No, no lo haré. – dijo Scootaloo y se puso en pose para correr, pero Dash la detuvo agarrándole la cola.

\- No lo hagas… - exclamó Dash con mirada de tristeza.

\- Roar necesita mi ayuda… la voy a salvar…- exclamó Scoot y se soltó, y corrió hacia la colina, donde en lo alto, Roar evitaba ser atacada por el cazador.

A medida que Scootaloo iba corriendo, una parte de las montañas cercas empezó a caer, al parecer tantos golpes a la tierra le hizo sacudirse.

El pedazo de montaña caía, y Scootaloo corría a medida que lo veía. Estaba por caer cerca de donde estaba, pero corrió más y más, hasta lograr ver a Roar en la orilla de la colina a punto de caer.

Abajo, Dash y Twilight veían el pedazo caer, estaba también cerca de ellas, y aunque Dash estaba por ir detrás de Scoot, Twilight la empujó para que no se aplastada por la gran roca, que se rompió y las hiso caer. El polvo se rodeo por todo el lugar, y de repente, nada se vio, incluso Scootaloo cayó ante el sacudón y por el golpe, no despertó.


	15. 15 Encerradas

**Capitulo 15: Encerradas.**

Después del golpe de Scootaloo, se durmió profundamente hasta despertar. Estaba en un lugar oscuro. No veía casi nada, solo que había una pequeña entrada de luz. La potranca quiso ir hacia esta, pero sintió que algo la agarraba de una de sus pezuñas de atrás: una cadena. ¿Quién habría encadenado a Scoot? ¿Y en dónde estaba? La potranca intentaba deshacerse de su cadena, pero se le era imposible. Entre sus intentos, escuchó una voz familiar escondida en las sombras.

\- ¿Para qué sigues intentando? No lo conseguirás… Si te hubiera alcanzado…- dijo la voz en la sombra que de pronto, cuyos ojos color cereza se abrieron- No estaríamos aquí ahora…

\- ¿Ah?- se preguntó Scoot mirando los ojos- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- No me reconoces… Soy yo, Scootaloo- dijo la voz y dio unos pasos hasta que la pequeña entrada de luz mostró su cara: Rainbow Dash.

\- Ohh… Rainbow Dash… Creí que te habías ido, entre la pelea y…- contaba Scoot.

\- No lo hice. Tenía a alguien a quien salvar…- suspiró- Al igual que tu…

\- Alto…- se detuvo la potranca- ¿Y Roar?- se preguntó- ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tenemos esto?- comenzó una lista de preguntas.

\- No lo sé niña… - dijo Dash bajando su cabeza hasta que escuchó una voz cercana, y en un momento, una puerta en el lugar se abrió, iluminando el lugar: era una habitación.

A esa habitación con paredes de rocas y una pequeña ventana nomás, entro un guardia real empujando a Twilight y obligándola a entrar allí.

\- ¡Pero ya lo dije! – le decía Twilight al guardia- Además soy un miembro de la realeza, es un insulto encerrarme…- dijo en cuento el guardia cerró la puerta con llave encerrándola junto a las otras- Aquí…

\- ¡Twilight!- dijo Dash alegrándose un poco al ver a su amiga allí también- ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Pues, encerrada ¿Qué no ves? Me trataron como una ladrona…- contaba Twilight- ¿Acaso no recuerdas que pasó después del accidente en la montaña? Pues yo no… y no tengo la menor idea de porque estamos aquí…

\- ¿Accidente?... ¿En dónde?- preguntó Scootaloo.

\- En la montaña del hábitat de Roar… ¿No recuerdas? Tú ibas por ella y bueno… no recuerdo que sucedió… Desperté encerrada junto a Dash… y a ti… Pero estabas dormida…

\- Roar…- dijo la potranca despacio, luego abrió los ojos y corrió hacia la puerta hasta que la cadena la detuvo-¡Libérenme! ¡Está en peligro!- gritó.

\- Scootaloo… - le dijo Dash- Es inútil... Nos atraparon y no nos liberaran…

Pero el grito llegó a oídos de unos de los cazadores, el mismo que quemó la cueva de Roar al principio y el mismo que la acorraló en la colina. Este subió volando y le pidió a un guardia, la llave de la habitación.

Al llegar al lugar, abrió la puerta e iluminó el cuarto, viendo a las 3 yeguas en apuros.

\- Bien… Veo que son ustedes… Las mismas que comenzaron todo- dijo el cazador- ¡Ja! Y Pesar que de no ser por ustedes mismas no estaría por festejar el mejor momento de mi vida…

\- ¿A qué te refieres, inútil?- le preguntó Dash enojada aleteando, pero las cadenas le impedían volar.

\- ¿Qué no ves?- le preguntó el cazador pasando por el medio de todas y acercándose a la ventana- En unos minutos será el final de sus amigos, los grifos salvajes… Y cuando eso pase, me lo agradecerán a mí…

\- ¿Qué?- intervino Scoot de un grito- No puedes hacer eso, ellos viven en paz y no hacen nada.

\- Em. No. No lo han hecho… Pero a veces es mejor prevenir que curar.- dijo el cazador y se fue de la habitación- ¡Hasta la vista, Babys!- dijo, pero de pronto sintió que alguien estaba detrás de él.

\- ¿Se puede decir que haces, Neon?- preguntó ni más ni menos que la princesa Celestia.

\- Princesa Celestia- se alabó el cazador ante la realeza- Solamente le estaba explicando a estas… tres bellezas, los preparativos de un rato…

\- Y bien…- suspiró Celestia- Baja y revisa que hace falta… yo hablaré con ellas.- exclamó Celestia y luego que el cazador se fuera, se acercó a las 3 chicas- ¿Que ha sucedido con esto del grifo? Les preguntó.

\- Su majestad… Puedo explicarlo…- dijo Scootaloo- Verá, encontramos un grifo herido y él me siguió hasta mi casa, y vi los planes de los exploradores, entonces viaje hasta Canterlot para ir al hábitat de Roar y…

\- ¿Y crees que llevarlo a su hábitat fue buena idea?- le preguntó Celestia- Escucha niña… Les contare la razón de por qué los grifos salvajes no son permitidos en el reino…

\- Su majestad…- intervino Twilight- Digo… Celestia… ¿Es esa la historia que le contó a los exploradores, sobre la pelea en Canterlot y el exilio?

\- Así es Twilight… Y no va a ser necesario narrarles la historia, así como escucharon.- dijo Celestia acercándose a una pared con dibujos de caballos- Los grifos salvajes atacaron Canterlot hace muchos años, y ante una pelea con los exploradores, fueron exiliados a las montañas del este… Y pensar que antes habitaban donde nosotros…

\- Pero… Princesa Celestia… ¿Qué hará con Roar?- preguntó Scootaloo preocupada.

\- Pues…- suspiró la princesa con desanimo- Se hará lo que es justo… Ahora, salgan… Son liberadas, pero no vuelvan al palacio… ¿Esta bien?

Al escuchar esto, Twilight, Rainbow y Scootaloo salieron de la habitación muy desanimadas, con una cara de tristeza. Al caminar con la cabeza gacha y pasos lentos, notaron que estaban en el castillo de Canterlot, donde al parecer, Celestia habría mandado a encerrar a las 3 en lugar de mandarlas a una cárcel.

Acompañadas de unos guardias, y con la Princesa Luna esperando en la salida, las tres yaguas salieron hacia afuera, excepto Twilight, que al salir fue agarrando por Luna, quien le dijo que debía quedarse junto a las demás partes de la realeza. Sin embargo, antes que los guardias cerraran las puertas, les deseo suerte a las pegasos y se dio vuelta, cerrándose las enormes puertas con su despedida.


End file.
